Delicious 2/The Bistro
This is the second restaurant in Delicious 2. Part 1 *Emily: Uncle Antonio, what’s happening? *Antonio: I gave Freddy Fries the money. He hadn’t expected us to come up with it so quickly. **Unfortunately, the problems are bigger than I thought. *Antonio: When I looked at the books, I found out that Marcello has gambled all the money. There’s not a cent left. *Antonio: I’ll have to close the Italian restaurant and the cafeteria. I can’t pay the staff anymore. *Emily: Try to recover a bit at home. I’ll at least make sure the bistro can stay open. Day 1 “The bistro is open again, but Uncle Antonio is deeply in debt.” *Target: 900 *Expert: 1,000 Day 2 *Target: 1,000 *Expert: 1,100 Part 2 *Freddy: Well, well, So Antonio convinced you to help him now that he’s broke. *Emily: How do you know he has no money? *Freddy: Eveybody knows his son can’t help placing a bet. *Freddy: Especially when he’s been encouraged a bit. *Emily: So you convinced Marcello to gamble the bistro’s earnings! You know Uncle Antonio will have to close his restaurants. *Freddy: Heh heh heh. I won’t deny that my business is doing well, now that there’s a bit less competition. *Emily: Your plan will fail. I’ll do anything I can to help Uncle Antonio. *Freddy: Save yourself the trouble and tell your uncle he’s got no chance. Day 3 *Target: 1,100 *Expert: 1,200 Part 3 *Antonio: Emily, meet Norma, Marcello’s friend. She’s been very sad since Marcello left. She could use a distraction. Do you have something for her to do? *Emily: Of course, she can help me. Norma, did you have anything in mind, yourself? *Norma: I always like to perform. I can even juggle a bit. Maybe I can entertain people as a clown while they eat? *Emily: What a great idea! Get your face paint, so we can get started right away. Day 4 “Norma seems to really enjoy entertaining the customers.” *Target: 1,200 *Expert: 1,300 Day 5 *Target: 1,400 *Expert: 1,500 Part 4 *Emily: Say Francois, you were really good at clearing the tables. *Francois: Emily, if you want something from me, just say so. *Emily: Could you please help me one more time? You don’t want Uncle Antonio to go broke either, do you? *Francois: Please don’t give me a gult trip. Of course, I want everything to turn out well. *Emily: So you’ll do it? *Francois: Do I have a choice? Day 6 “I know I can always rely on Francois when I need him.” *Target: 1,500 *Expert: 1,600 Day 7 “The bistro is filling up again. Uncle Antonio will be happy.” *Target: 1,600 *Expert: 1,750 Day 8 *Target: 1,900 *Expert: 2,000 Day 9 *Target: 2,000 *Expert: 2,200 Day 10 “Keep going a bit longer and we can also reopen the Italian restaurant.” *Target: 2,400 *Expert: 2,500 Part 5 *Antonio: Great, kiddo. We have enough money to keep the bistro open and start paying off our first debts. *Emily: Don’t you worry. I’ll also get your Italian restaurant back on its feet again. *Antonio: Maybe we’ll soon have enough money to also open the cafeteria. That would be great.